King of the Jungle
by I-Love-Phan-And-Butts
Summary: "'Dan...' I never realized how delicious my name tasted until Phil fed it to me, dripping with sex..." (I am a fluff writer and this is my first attempt at sexiness! Enjoy!)


The King of the Jungle

Phil is editing a new video, his big blue eyes focused intently at the laptop monitor in front of him, with his headphones in his ears. His messy black hair is ruffled so that his fringe brushes his glasses frames. He looks so sexy and I want nothing more than to devour him right then and there.

"You're so sexy, Phil." I mutter the statement to my boyfriend lustfully while I pull off his headphones and run my fingers through his soft locks. I push his laptop away from its original spot on the table, and I turn to face Phil straight on. By now my knees are straddling his sides and his hands find their way to my lower back, holding me ever closer. My face feels flushed and hot, and a pink blush sweeps across Phil's cheeks soon enough. He looks up at me with wide eyes, innocently, and kisses me cutely on the lips. It isn't enough.

I want to make Phil feel... Dirty. He is always so cheerful and childish throughout life, but if I turn him on enough I bring out the sexual, dominant beast in him, and it is hotter than hell.

I press my needy lips to his again, and slip my tongue into his mouth, finding his own and tangling the two in a sensual war. Lowering my body slightly, I begin to grind our pelvic regions together until his hands move lower, gripping my ass, and he moans into my mouth.

"Dan..." I never realized how delicious my name tasted until Phil fed it to me, dripping with sex. It makes me smirk mischievously. We make out passionately for a couple minutes more, and I can feel Phil's throbbing cock under me. I am getting closer to my filthy goal, and even though I am more than ready to fuck, I want to do a little more teasing.

I reach for the top button of Phil's shirt and start undoing all the buttons, slowly, as I maintain that smoldering eye contact. Just as I predicted, even with a raging boner and his hands all over me, he looks like a cute, baby lion cub. I am still waiting for the king of the jungle to come out and insist on claiming his gazelle.

I look down into those big blue orbs and kiss him lightly one time, and then stand up to leave him in the dust, hard as rock. As I'm standing up, I sneer at Phil and giggle the way I've heard a pornstar do it once. I make sure to wiggle my ass a few times on my way off of him. His face looks so confused, so adorable, so needy, so pitiful. I have him wrapped around my little finger.

"Where are you going?" His tone has a beautiful sense of urgency about it.

"Oh, ya know, your laptop reminded me that I have to edit my new video too! See you in eight hours, Philip." I say it like a little tart, and that is the last straw.

"There's no way you're leaving me like this." He stands up quickly, gripping me hard around the wrist, spinning me around to face him. His eyes are darker and full of lust, and I can tell there's only one thing on his mind. There is only one element left: I have to make Phil swear. He never, ever swears unless he's hungry for a fuck. The emotions and desperation that will take over his body will be so worth it in the end.

I brush my fingers over his pants zipper, looking down at it, and then looking back up to his hungry eyes innocently. "What could you ever be talking about, Philly?" He grabs my face forcefully and attacks my mouth with his tongue. His actions suddenly become animalistic, and it is oh so hot. I can't help but shiver when Phil reaches under my t-shirt and feels up my feverish back, scratching the hot skin with one hand, and tugging on my straightened hair with the other.

"You fucking know what I'm talking about." It comes out as more of a growl than a voice. An entirely different man stands in front of me. Mission accomplished. His hungry eyes lock with mine before he starts ambushing my neck with his tongue, and leaving love bites all over the smooth skin. Big hands run their way to the bottom of my shirt, and he pulls the fabric off of me in one swift, instinctive motion. It is done with such force that I'm surprised that the shirt didn't rip in half. "Your goddamn video will have to wait."

Phil suddenly picks me up masculinely, slinging me over his broad shoulder, and makes his way to our bedroom where he drops me gently on the duvet. "This is cute," I think to myself, "even though he is in sex mode, he still makes sure to be gentle, because he is in love with me." He begins kissing and sucking down my bare chest and I moan in pleasure. Phil always works the correct spots, sending my body into a frenzy. I can't even begin to control my whimpers at this point.

Phil undoes my tight skinny jeans as fast as humanly possible and rips them off, while simultaneously flipping my naked, ready body over. His mouth is quickly licking and kissing my inner thighs, making their way closer and closer to my throbbing hole. With one hand on each of my toned cheeks, Phil busts my ass open and his tongue assaults the region. His tongue moves in and out, sometimes circling around the entrance sensually and I moan feverishly into one of our pillows. Phil reaches around to find my hard cock, dripping excessively with precum, and strokes the shaft as he continues to eat me out. It all feels so good that I nearly cry. I control my orgasm and bring my ass up onto the bed, and I turn around to face Phil.

Phil brings his long fingers, which are covered in my slick precum, to his mouth and licks and sucks each finger. "You like that, Dan? You like when I eat your ass like that?" His deep voice melts me down and I realize how much I need him right now.

"Mmmm yes Phil..." I pull his hips closer to mine and realize that he is still dressed, but not for long. I pull down Phil's pants and boxers in one move, making lusty eye contact with his big, hard cock. I kiss the leaking tip and then lick downward towards the base of his thick shaft, slowly and seductively.

"Eat that cock, Dan..." Phil groans in pleasure and grips the back of my head, urging me on. I love when sweet, innocent little Phil dominates me and shows me who's boss. I bob my head back and fourth on his penis as he takes off his plaid flannel, and gets down to my level. His lips kiss mine passionately as he collapses with me onto the bed, sloppily kissing my mouth. We grind our erections together and we both see stars, moaning insanely, but I want this to end big. Phil looks straight into my soul, with the eyes of a beast.

"Beg for it, baby. Like a tarty little slut."

"Please, please fuck me with that gigantic cock of yours..." I crave Phil inside me like never before.

"How much do you want me, Dan?"

"Ohh God, Phil, more than anything..." It almost comes out as a whisper, the sentence is so full of desire.

"More than you want to edit that video?"

"Just fuck me, Philip Michael Lester." I say the last sentence sternly and he grins at me, turning me on even more, if that is possible.

Phil sits up on the bed as I straddle his hips once again, and I lower myself onto his throbbing cock. I line it perfectly with my awaiting hole, and he slides in carefully. He begins by going in and out repeatedly with the tip, adding another half inch with each thrust, until his full member is inside me. I can feel his heart thumping, his blood pumping in his dick. I moan loudly and provocatively when he is all the way in, and I begin to force myself down, letting his cock go deeper and deeper into me. His breathing dramatically increases and he whispers filthy nothings into my ear.

Phil grabs my sides and I grab his. I continue to thrust down onto his big cock, taking it for a ride. His cock rubs my prostate perfectly every time I rock back and fourth on it. Each time, a blast of ecstasy pulsates through my body. Phil's cock must be leaking massive amounts of precum because he slams and slips into me with ease as I fuck him. Both of us are vocal with our lust, moaning profanity into each other's mouths while fucking.  
My lower muscles tense, and tell me that I am close. Very close. I look down to see that familiar face on Phil too, who is increasing his speed. When he increases the speed of his thrusts, they match my movements and we are rocking each others' worlds in sync, with our bed squeaking in pain with each amplified movement.

"Ohhh SHIT! Dan!"

"Fuckkk, Phil!"

Phil growls into the crook of my neck as he wildly deposits his cum into my hungry ass. At the very same time, I come streams of white all over Phil's body, some of it even hitting his jawline. We breathe heavily into each others mouths as we kiss lovingly, Phil eventually slipping out of me and laying me down on the cool sheets of our bed.

Phil wraps his big arms around me and holds me for a few minutes before speaking. "I love you so much, Dan. Beautiful, wonderful Dan." The words hold sincere emotion, and they stir something in my heart that I only feel with him. His dark eyelashes brush my pink cheeks as he closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Phil." I cuddle closer to my sweet, compassionate, loving boyfriend and shut my eyes. Phil is my life and everything, and he feels just the same about me. Being this deeply in love with my best friend, my first real companion, is the most satisfying part of this emotional and physical relationship. We truly love each other with every fiber of our beings, and we will never let each other go.


End file.
